Phantom of the Opera Alternate Ending
by Punjabchild
Summary: An Alternate Ending to the 1989 Phantom Film Starring Robert Englund. None of that killing stuff that took place in the movie.End the story with romance then a twist


ALTERANATE ENDING

By J. Jackson Based on the motion picture "The Phantom of the Opera" 1989 Screenplay by Gerry O'Hara and Duke Sandefur

Frantically she searched for a key to shut of the musical sequence streaming from the computer. Don Juan Triumphant! Could it be? Her figures did a panic dance over the top row of keyboard until one depressed a key, ending the electronic song. The last note sustained itself for a few beats, and then died into silence. Christine released a much-needed sigh.

"So. how do you like it?"

She gasped and turned to find Mr. Foster, the show producer, standing in the shadows. He had gone upstairs to put on a tie only a moment ago, but there he stood as if he had been listening all the while.

"I'm sorry.didn't mean to." Christine began

"Oh I knew we find each other." he said advancing on her. His voice seemed to have changed. It sounded familiar. Frighteningly familiar.

"Love, music. They 're forever." he whispered. Those words gave him away as a seductive smile crossed his lips.

"You're him. Aren't you?" she asked

He gave a small laugh. "You were expecting someone else?" He reached his hands towards her face. His figures entwined under her hair, caressing her. She reached up to stop him, but his grip was too strong. "You have always been my inspiration, Christine." He whispered his voice sounding as dark and depthless as his soul. He felt the warmth of her breath as she struggled through the holes in his gloved hands."You made it all possible Christine." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, trying to calm her quivering form. H e let himself linger there tasting her tender sweetness. The intoxicating scent of their bodies mingled at their closeness.He pulled back. She stood looking at him in shock. He smiled in satisfaction.  
"Now it's just a matter of what you choose. Love or music?"

She stared at him, uncertain of what she would do next. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She knew this monster. Erik Destler, re-incarnated was still the same murderer and evil man. It seemed nothing would change him.Or perhaps she was looking at him, too one-sided. Too flat. Maybe he was that way because he was misunderstood. Was Erik a man to be pity or her love? No not her pity. Her love, her true love that she could not denied him of herself anymore.

Christine reached her hand around his neck, feeling the softness of his long hair. She now pulled him down for him to kiss her again. He accepted the offer willingly, letting his tongue dip itself into the mellow smoothness of her mouth. As he explored her, she twisted her fingers through his hair and over his clean dress shirt. She breathed in the smell of his rich cologne. As she inhaled him, his body started to shake then tense. Sweet God, was this real, he thought or more so hoped. He had wanted her for so long. Several lifetimes in fact. He craved more of her and sensing to resistant and drew his lips away from her mouth and let them trail down her neck. He allowed himself a sensual low moan escape him. He felt the length of his sex harden and he pressed it against her thigh as proof of his desire.

"Christine.my angel." he moaned. He pulled at the velvet sleeve or her dress and began licking her shoulders and collarbone. Her hands grazed up and down his back then rested in a firm grip on his buttock. His figures started to undo the ties of her vest. She led him down to kiss the cleavage in her breast. He hesitated then backed away from her. "No. I can't." he sighed.

"What's wrong Erik? Don't I please you?" She asked. He held his hands over his face.

"It's not you. You're perfect. It's me!" She understood what he meant. "Erik, I don't care anymore. It's all in the past. I've realized that my love for you is stronger than my fear." She reached out her arms. "Please. I know you are a good person. You can change. Let me help you." He turned to face her in the light.

A tear fell down his face. "Christine." he sobbed. She rushed towards him and held him in an embrace. She planted her lips on his neck were the fallen tears lay. She covered them with her kisses. He grabbed her legs and lifted her body of the ground. She was amazed at his strength. He certainly wasn't a muscular bound body builder, but he carried her around like she weighed nothing. "Come my dear. It's late and you should be getting to bed." He whispered. He carried her up the stairs and into a luxurious bedroom. The walls were painted in a pale purple and draped with black curtains. He set her down on a large waterbed, made in plush maroon satin sheets. He went to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Here," he said handing them to her. "You can sleep in these. They not much but it all I have here."

"No these will be fine." She said holding up the brand name dress shirt and red bathrobe.

He glanced at her shyly. "Well, I'll let you change and get some rest." He left through the door. "Good night Christine."

"Good night Erik." she whispered. She got undressed, buttoned up the shirt and wrapped herself in the bathrobe. The robe was made of soft red velvet and it felt like she was in a tight cocoon. She climbed under the sheets. She suspected Erik would come join her later that night. She hoped. She decided to stay up in anticipation, but sleep fell upon her before his return.

* * *

Christine turned over in her sleep. The clock read 4:30 am."Jesus" she groaned. She turned to see that Erik was in fact not lying next to her. Maybe he had come back and stayed with her while she was asleep, but the sheets beside her looked undisturbed. Odd, perhaps Erik was not entirely the man she had thought him to been. Any other guy would have been all over her. She rolled out of bed and reached for her clothes. Meg would never believe she had spent the night at a guy's house and didn't sleep with him. She ran her figures through her hair, as she tried to pull on her skirt with the other hand. She put on her shoes, gathered up the rest of her clothes and walked out.

As she came down stairs and saw that the computer was still on. Erik slept curled up on a near by couch. Obviously he had fallen asleep while composing. He had loosened his tie and shirt. Christine found herself glancing at the pale features of his cheat outline in the light from the computer screen. She mused over if she should wake him and share another inmate moment, but decided against it. Besides, he had unfortunately used her coat as a pillow. Oh well, she thought, I'll come back for it later.  
She tucked her clothes under her arm and headed for the door. She was upset that the night didn't turn out like she had planned, but she would let him think of what he had missed. She turned the knob and pulled.

The door didn't move.She twisted it hard and pulled. Nothing. Finally after several tries, she realized the truth and her heart sank into her stomach.

The door was locked from the inside.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and icy figures locked into her flesh. A blast of hot air, like the blow of a knife, ran into her ear, and the closeness of a warm panting mouth stood up the hair on the back of her neck.

"I told you Christine. You will never leave here." Erik said, laughing behind her.

THE END


End file.
